


Conscience professionnelle

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Leonard McCoy, T'hy'la, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones en a marre de ne pas en savoir suffisamment sur les Vulcains pour être capable de soigner Spock. Alors, quand Jim et Spock reviennent blessés d'une énième mission, notre cher docteur se mets en tête de faire des recherches pour rattraper son retard. Mais, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir jusqu'où le mèneront ses investigations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience professionnelle

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas habituée à ce couple, mais j'ai tenté de faire les choses bien. Bones n'est pas comme Jim et Spock est quelqu'un qui aime prendre son temps. Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez.  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!
> 
> Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Jim et Spock s’étaient encore fourrés dans une situation impossible et en revenaient vivants, fort heureusement, mais dans quel état… Tandis que je désinfectais les plaies de mon meilleur ami suicidaire, le Vulcain était entre les mains délicates de M’Benga, comme toujours. Mon homologue ayant fait ses études de médecine sur la planète rouge, cela lui donnait le statut de spécialiste en biologie vulcaine, à bord du vaisseau. Et, pour une raison que je ne cernais pas réellement, cela commençait à m’agacer. J’étais devenu docteur, car je voulais soigner les gens, les apaiser, mais ma nouvelle vie sur l’Enterprise m’obligeait à exercer ma profession dans l’espace et mettait sur mes épaules la santé d’espèces dont je ne savais que très peu de choses, en finalité. Et la physiologie, très différente de la nôtre, des Vulcains, n’était vraiment pas mon domaine de prédilection. Je savais, à peu près, où se trouvaient leurs organes et que leur sang était vert et plus épais que celui des humains. Mais, là s’arrêtait l’étendue de mes connaissances. Si je n’avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de me pencher sur le sujet, puisque mon collègue palliait largement à mes lacunes, ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de Spock, alors qu’il m’appréciait manifestement plus que M’Benga, m’ennuyait, à présent, alors que je croisais son regard, au milieu de l’infirmerie, tandis qu’il se faisait examiner. J’entendais bien que Jim me parlait, depuis quelques minutes, mais je n’écoutais pas vraiment. Il se plaignait de toute manière. Comme quoi j’étais un sadique qui aimait lui planter des hyposprays dans la nuque. Et je n’avais plus la foi, de lui expliquer encore que ce n’était pas supposé être douloureux et que s’il se crispait un peu moins dès que je l’approchais, tout se passerait très bien. Comment pouvait-il, à ce point, ne pas être effrayé par le danger et autant apeuré dès qu’il apercevait mes instruments ? Cela resterait toujours un mystère pour moi.

...

Le soir même, une fois le Capitaine et son second renvoyés dans leurs quartiers, avec l’ordre de se reposer – ordre que le premier ne respecterait probablement pas – je m’installai devant mon ordinateur personnel, sans autre but que m’occuper, en attendant que ma garde se termine et que le sommeil vienne. La phase nocturne, déjà bien entamée, avait peu à peu vidé l’infirmerie et seul l’effectif réduit de nuit errait encore dans l’aile médicale. À savoir, Christine, qui resterait à l’accueil et quelques Enseignes occupés dans le labo. J’étais donc seul, installé à mon bureau et mon esprit vagabondant, je me retrouvai à faire des recherches sur les Vulcains. Sur leur taille, leur poids moyen. Leur rythme cardiaque, la capacité exceptionnelle de leurs poumons. Leur force physique, le fonctionnement de leur cerveau. Leur « katra », leur incroyable longévité. Cela me prit sûrement deux bonnes heures, même si je ne vis pas le temps passer et, au bout d’un moment, mes investigations me menèrent immanquablement sur un article traitant de la reproduction. J’essayai de me figurer les cycles septennaux, sans parvenir à me mettre à leur place, analysai longuement une étude sur le Pon Farr et l’idée m’effraya quelque peu. En même temps, ne rien faire pendant sept ans… cela excusait presque leur sauvagerie. Je tentai également de ne pas trouver trop misogyne le fait que les mâles soient capables de copuler quand bon leur semble, alors que les femelles non. Je n’avais pas à les juger. Le paragraphe était agrémenté d’une magnifique illustration… d’un pénis vulcain, qui, je l’avoue, me perturba grandement. La colonne de chair, d’un vert profond à son extrémité, se présentait au repos, à gauche et en érection, à droite. Parcouru par une épaisse veine, ainsi que des petits points, couleur absinthe, sur la face inférieure qui d’après l’énoncer, servaient à sécréter un lubrifiant naturel. Mais, ce qui m’intrigua grandement, au point d’approcher mon visage de l’écran, pour mieux voir, ce fut ce que la légende nommait « les vrilles ». Elles se présentaient sous la forme de deux fines tiges, terminées par ce qui ressemblait étrangement à deux petites feuilles, enroulées sur elles-mêmes de chaque côté du membre au repos, et tendues, vraisemblablement à la recherche de contact, une fois excitées. Étranges appendices. Fascinantes quant à leur utilité. Illustrant le désir de l’individu d’être lié à l’autre.

« Ceci est-il instructif, Docteur McCoy ? » Demanda soudainement une voix, par-dessus mon épaule.

Je sursautai violemment et tentai d’éteindre rapidement mon écran, tel un adolescent de quinze ans, surpris par sa mère, en train de regarder du porno – ce qui n’était pas loin de la vérité – et me levai brusquement de mon siège, en regardant partout, sauf vers Spock, puisque c’était lui qui me rendait cette visite tardive. Sa propension à se déplacer dans le plus grand silence et mon inattention totale, lui avaient permis de m’approcher sans que je l’entende.

« Cela a pour seul but d’accroître mes connaissances médicales sur votre peuple. » Me justifiai-je, immédiatement, pour dissiper le malentendu.

« Bien sûr. Loin de moi l’idée de vous soupçonner de quoi que ce soit d’autre. » Approuva-t-il, avec une très légère pointe d’ironie, que je décidai d’ignorer.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Le questionnai-je, pour changer de sujet.

« Je souffre d’une douleur au thorax, certainement due à notre dernière mission, qui ne semble pas vouloir passer, malgré mes efforts de méditation. » M’expliqua-t-il, en posant une main juste en dessous de son pectoral gauche.

« Peut-être une côte fêlée. » Suggérai-je. « Le Docteur M’Benga n’est pas de garde, ce soir. » Ajoutai-je, désolé.

« Je sais. Mais, je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, ainsi et que vous m’examiniez ne me dérange absolument pas. » Affirma-t-il. « Après tout, vous venez bien d’étendre vos connaissances médicales sur mon peuple, pour une raison. N’est-ce pas ? » Railla-t-il, ensuite.

Je rougis sous la remarque et bégayai vaguement, en l’invitant à prendre place sur le lit d’examen. Je l’aidai ensuite à retirer son t-shirt bleu, en reconstruisant ma façade de médecin professionnel et hésitai un instant à palper son torse.

« Vous pouvez me toucher, quand c’est nécessaire, Docteur. Cela ne va pas me tuer. » Me lança-t-il, en percevant mon trouble.

Je m’exécutai alors, sans faire de commentaire et manipulai, avec une infinie précaution, son bras gauche, tout en tâtant de mes doigts, chacune de ses côtes. Sa peau me sembla brûlante, probablement à cause de sa température corporelle plus élevée que la mienne. Elle me parut également douce, satinée, et je tentai, par tous les moyens, de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Je ne constate rien d’anormal. Certainement, une légère contracture du muscle intercostal. Rien de grave. Un simple étirement… venez caler votre dos contre moi. » Lui demandai-je. « Je vais lever votre bras et surtout, dîtes-le moi, si je vous fais mal. » Ajoutai-je, alors qu’il se mettait en position.

Il hocha simplement la tête, alors que j’attrapais délicatement son biceps pour le tirer vers le haut. Le muscle était ferme au toucher, puissant et j’en appréciai la dureté. Il ne se plaignit pas, ne sourcilla même pas, n’émit pas le moindre son, mais je me doutai que cela devait être douloureux. Sinon, il n’aurait pas pris la peine de venir. Il inspira juste fortement, avant d’expirer brusquement, comme si respirer lui était pénible. Son épaule craqua faiblement, alors que je déployai le membre jusqu’à la limite de son articulation, en amenant sa main entre ses omoplates, son coude pointé vers le plafond. Cette fois, s’il resta silencieux, les traits de son visage se crispèrent légèrement, mais je maintins la pression quelques secondes encore, pour que cela soit efficace, avant de le relâcher doucement.

« Y a-t-il un mieux ? » Le questionnai-je, alors qu’il semblait soulagé.

« Oui. Merci beaucoup, Docteur. » Dit-il, alors qu’il récupérait son haut d’uniforme, en frottant son flanc.

« Vous devrez éviter les mouvements brusques, durant quelques jours. » Préconisai-je, en l’aidant à se rhabiller.

« Faudra-t-il que je requière votre assistance pour me laver ou me vêtir ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondis-je, précipitamment, en piquant un fard monumental. « Vous n’avez rien de cassé, Spock. Faites juste attention. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Merci encore et, allez vous coucher, Docteur. Vous avez l’air fatigué et votre quart à pris fin il y a plus d’une heure. » Conclut-il, en se levant, pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Je levai les yeux vers le chronomètre mural, intrigué. Il avait raison, ce con.

...

Ma nuit avait été brève et mon sommeil agité. J’arborais une tête à faire peur, comme me l’avait bien fait comprendre mon miroir, ce matin, et les jeunes Enseignes évitaient sciemment de croiser mon regard. La vérité, c’était que je n’arrivais pas à me sortir la soirée d’hier de la tête et que cela m’avait poursuivi jusque dans mes rêves, dont je gardais le souvenir flou d’un Spock entièrement nu, sur mon bureau. Mes recherches tardives, couplées à l’examen du Vulcain, avaient dû détraquer mon cerveau fatigué par trop d’heures de garde, pour imaginer une chose aussi absurde. La journée promettait d’être longue, au rythme des blessures superficielles des ingénieurs maladroits et de mes travaux personnels.

À l’heure du déjeuner, après une matinée barbante, durant laquelle j’avais trompé l’ennui avec les moyens du bord, mon estomac protestant ouvertement, je décidai finalement de me rendre au mess, d’un pas traînant. En entrant, je repérai immédiatement Spock, attablé avec Jim. Ils semblaient au beau milieu d’une conversation des plus sérieuses et j’hésitai un instant à les interrompre. Mais, mon ami m’aperçut, alors que je me dirigeai vers le synthétiseur, et m’invita prestement à les rejoindre. Je déposai donc mon plateau, agrémenté d’une salade, juste à côté du Vulcain, avant de m’asseoir.

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’être la grande forme, Bones. » Débuta Jim, en guise d’entrée.

« Mal dormi. » Marmonnai-je, vaguement, en entamant mon plat sans grande conviction.

« J’espère que cela n’est pas dû à vos recherches tardives. » Intervint Spock, sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Quelles recherches ? » Demanda mon ami, alors que je manquais de m’étouffer.

« Rien d’important. » Coupai-je, en reprenant mon souffle. « Et toi ? Ça va tes blessures ? » Enchaînai-je, pour changer de sujet.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis bien plus solide que tu ne le penses. » Répondit-il, avant de mordre avec appétit dans son sandwich.

« À trop te croire invincible… »

« Je ne suis pas d’humeur pour un sermon, Bones. » M’interrompit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soupirai de dépit, trop las pour m’engager dans une joute verbale et ma capitulation le laissa perplexe. Cependant, il n’insista pas. Mon irritabilité devait certainement transparaître sur mon visage. Parfois, j’enviais Spock, pour sa capacité à cacher son état d’esprit. Le repas se déroula sans grande participation de ma part et mes deux acolytes continuèrent à débriefer leur mission de la veille, pour comprendre ce qui avait mal tourné. Perdu dans mes pensées, ne rêvant que de retrouver mon lit alors qu’il était à peine 13,10 heures, il me fallut un certain temps pour remarquer que ma jambe était collée à celle du Vulcain et qu’il n’avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour s’éloigner. Pire encore, il continuait à parler comme si c’était parfaitement normal, alors qu’à la seconde où j’en pris conscience, il me fut tout à coup impossible de me focaliser sur autre chose que ma cuisse qui me donnait l’impression d’être chauffée à blanc. Malgré tout, je restai moi-même incapable d’y remédier et cela me mit grandement mal à l’aise. Si bien, que j’expédiai rapidement ma salade et me levai un peu précipitamment, pour quitter la table.

« J’ai du boulot par-dessus la tête, je ferais mieux d’y aller. On se voit plus tard. » Dis-je, hâtivement, avant de reprendre le chemin de l’infirmerie.

...

Je n’avais pas réellement menti. Des rapports en retard et mes recherches personnelles attendaient que je leur accorde enfin mon attention. Sauf que je n’avais aucune motivation et que mon cerveau ne voulait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que cette illustration étrange qui semblait gravée au fer rouge sur ma rétine. Si bien, qu’une fois de retour sur mon ordinateur, n’ayant pas de patients en attente de mes soins, je repris mes investigations de la veille, sans véritablement m’en rendre compte. Mais, après tout, je n’étais pas responsable si les Vulcains étaient un peuple fascinant sur bien des aspects, et pas seulement sexuels. J’appris, par exemple, qu’à l’âge de sept ans, ils étaient liés télépathiquement à leur futur conjoint ou conjointe et que la tradition voulait qu’ils l’épouse lors de leur premier Pon Farr. Je me demandai, un instant, si c’était également le cas de Spock. Et si oui, nous quitterait-il, quand viendrait le temps de respecter ses engagements ? Une part de moi espérait que non. Cependant, il avait entretenu une relation avec Uhura et cela ne paraissait pas compatible avec l’idée d’une fiancée qu’il aurait omis de mentionner. À moins qu’il ait simplement voulu satisfaire sa curiosité ou combler sa solitude. Après tout, à travers l’histoire des humains, les hommes n’ont jamais été contraints de conserver leur vertu, pour leur future femme et Spock restait bien libre de faire ce qu’il voulait, même si, depuis notre départ pour cinq ans dans l’espace, leur amourette avait manifestement pris fin. Je ne connaissais pas les détails, mais ils entretenaient, à présent, une simple amitié cordiale.

À vrai dire, plus j’en apprenais sur les Vulcains, plus je me rendais compte que je ne savais presque rien de notre officier scientifique. Ni sur ses habitudes, ni sur ses goûts ou ses occupations durant son temps libre. Et le mystère persisterait sûrement, si je ne faisais rien. Jim m’avait bien fait part de leurs parties d’échecs hebdomadaires, durant lesquelles ils discutaient de toutes sortes de choses. Et même si leurs conversations restaient essentiellement axées sur le travail ou la fédération, si j’avais bien compris, il arrivait qu’ils abordent des sujets plus personnels. Spock n’était pas homme à se confier facilement, apparemment. Pourtant, il avait lui-même prétendu nous considérer comme ses amis. Mais, allez savoir ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, pour un Vulcain.

Cela m’embêtait bien plus que je ne voulais bien l’admettre, en réalité. Depuis ce jour-là, quand Jim s’était vu accusé de piratage, et que leurs regards s’étaient croisés pour la première fois, j’avais senti que ce serait explosif entre eux. Et je ne m’étais pas trompé. Ce que je n’avais pas prévu, en revanche, c’est qu’il me troublerait autant. Mais, j’étais également devenu médecin parce que je ne résistais pas aux énigmes et Spock en était une contre laquelle je ne lutterai plus bien longtemps.  

…

Je n’en revenais pas. Et c’est les jambes quelque peu flageolantes que je regagnai ma chambre, après avoir trouvé le courage d’inviter Spock à partager un verre avec moi, dans une petite heure. Nous avions rendez-vous dans ses quartiers, pour ne pas l’incommoder avec la température plutôt fraîche des miens, et ne pas être en terrain connu pour ce premier rapprochement ne me rassurait pas. Qu’il accepte, m’avait tellement surpris, que je m’étais contenté d’acquiescer et de rentrer me préparer. Une bonne douche m’aiderait sûrement à m’éclaircir les idées, notamment sur mes réelles motivations que je ne cernais pas totalement. Étais-je attiré par lui ? Ou seulement curieux ? Je n’arrivais pas à me décider. Mon rêve de cette nuit n’était peut-être pas aussi anodin que je voulais le croire. Mon subconscient me criait-il que je le voulais ? Il n’était pas dans mes habitudes de désirer des hommes. Même si je n’y avais jamais vu le moindre mal, la question ne m’avait pas vraiment effleuré l’esprit, jusqu’à maintenant. Jim, qui restait plus ouvert que moi sur ce plan, était incontestablement beau. Impossible de le nier. Mais, mon regard ne se posait pas sur lui de cette manière. Et les occasions de devenir assez proche d’autres collègues, pour envisager ce type de rapports, ne s’étaient jamais présentées. La faute en grande partie à moi-même, bien évidemment. Avec ma fâcheuse habitude à rester sur la réserve et à me méfier des gens. Mais, Spock avait largement prouvé que l’on pouvait lui faire confiance et l’envie de le connaître mieux surpassait ma crainte d’être déçu. Je terminai de me laver et répliquai une tenue décontractée, avant de m’en vêtir. Un pantalon noir, une chemise en flanelle blanche et des boots en cuir. Rien d’extravagant. Je tentai ensuite de me coiffer dans mon miroir, avant de réaliser que je me comportais comme pour me rendre à un rencart et de me trouver ridicule. Et vieux. Et pathétique. J’allais d’ailleurs changer d’avis, mais me repris finalement, en me disant qu’il le prendrait peut-être mal si je le plantais au dernier moment et me mis en route rapidement.

Ce n’est qu’une fois devant sa porte, que le courage me manqua. Je ne me résignai ni à sonner, ni à partir et restai une éternité, planté là, comme un abruti, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre sur un Spock, mis en valeur par un vêtement traditionnel de chez lui, et levant un sourcil hésitant entre l’irritation et l’amusement.

« Vous comptez passer la soirée dans le couloir ou vous préférez entrer ? » Railla-t-il, en s’effaçant pour me laisser passer.

Je m’exécutai, sans faire le moindre commentaire, trop honteux d’avoir été surpris. La chaleur ambiante me donna instantanément l’impression d’être dans un cocon duveteux et je me félicitai mentalement de n’avoir rien mis sous ma chemise. Le couleur pourpre dominait la pièce, dont la disposition restait identique à celle de mes quartiers. Au mur, des écritures en haut vulcain dont je ne compris pas le sens, sur une tapisserie dans les tons rougeâtres, tressée de fils d’or, ainsi que des armes traditionnelles que j’avais vaguement aperçues au court de mes recherches. Dans un coin, un luth trônait sur son socle. Sur une table basse parfaitement ordonnée, nous attendait une théière fumante, accompagnée de ses deux tasses. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce que j’avais en tête, en proposant de boire un verre, mais il valait peut-être mieux que je reste sobre, de toute manière. D’où je me trouvais, je ne vis qu’une partie du lit aux draps vermeil et chassai les pensées mal placées qui tentaient de faire surface. À la place, je répondis à l’invitation silencieuse de Spock à m’asseoir et m’enfonçai avec plaisir dans un des fauteuils couleur ocre, particulièrement confortable. Il nous servit avec cette grâce presque féline, dans ses gestes, que j’avais déjà remarquée avant, puis sirota son breuvage à l’odeur épicée, en me fixant de ses yeux sombres. J’en fis de même, pour me donner une contenance, ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation.

« C’est très bon. Merci. » Commentai-je, surpris par le goût particulier du thé.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Leonard. » Répondit-il, de sa voix grave. Et je manquai de renverser ma tasse.

J’aimais un peu trop mon prénom sur ses lèvres pour mon propre bien.

« Que me vaut donc l’honneur de votre visite ? » Enchaîna-t-il, comme si mon trouble n’était absolument pas visible.

« J’ai… pris conscience qu’on ne se connaissait pas très bien, vous et moi. Si nous devons passer cinq ans dans l’espace ensemble, autant tuer le temps. »

« Et de quelle manière suggérez-vous de nous occuper ? » Me demanda-t-il. Et si ce n’était pas lui qui posait la question, j’aurais pu y voir un sous-entendu.

« Des rencontres comme celle-ci seraient déjà un bon début, je pense. Enfin, si l’idée de m’accorder certaines de nos soirées ne vous déplaît pas. » Proposai-je, sans trop y croire.

« Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous êtes le médecin en chef de ce vaisseau et quelqu’un d’important, pour Jim. La bonne entente de ses officiers supérieurs facilite grandement son commandement. Il est donc logique que nous nous rapprochions. »

« Et c’est la seule raison qui vous motive ? »

« Seriez-vous déçu si c’était le cas ? »

Je restai sans voix, en me rendant compte que la réponse était « oui » et il dut interpréter sans peine mon silence, car je pus voir le fantôme d’un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Il continua ensuite à siroter sa boisson, sans rien ajouter de plus et je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir s’il était flatté ou ennuyé par mon intérêt pour sa personne.

« Vos recherches avancent-elles ? » M’interrogea-t-il, soudainement.

« Spock… » Soupirai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous m’avez chopé, vous vous en êtes bien amusé, maintenant si on pouvait oublier cette histoire… »

« Les Vulcains ne s’amusent pas, Leonard. Et je dois avouer, qu’en réalité, j’étais plutôt agréablement surpris de votre curiosité envers mon peuple. » Admit-il, sans détour.

Content de l’apprendre, je lui fis part de ma fascination pour ses traditions, ses rituels, de plus en plus à l’aise en sa présence. En retour, il corrigea certaines lacunes et me raconta des anecdotes du genre qu’on ne trouvait pas dans les banques de données. Contre toute attente, je passai une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie et ce n’est que tard dans la nuit, quand la fatigue me rattrapa, que je m’éclipsai finalement, heureux de constater que nous pouvions parler de tout, sans nous prendre le bec.

... 

Des rencontres comme celle-ci, il y en eut quelques-autres, certaines même, en présence de Jim. Et après chacune d’entre elles, l’envie de me rapprocher encore un peu plus me taraudait. Je dus me rendre à l’évidence. Attirance, il y avait, et il était grand temps de me l’avouer, après plusieurs semaines de rendez-vous ponctuels, durant lesquels Spock avait gardé cette distance, propre à sa nature, en ne me confiant rien de très personnel. J’en arrivai presque à être frustré, de ne pas en savoir spécialement plus sur lui, malgré nos longues conversations. D’autant plus, que je ne comprenais pas réellement le pourquoi de cette réserve. Il semblait dans l’attente d’une chose de ma part. Mais, je n’avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être et ne voulais pas faire un pas de travers, en interprétant mal ses intentions. Je restai tiraillé entre l’incongruité de l’idée que mon désir soit réciproque et l’espoir que me donnaient les nombreux signes d’intérêt que j’avais cru apercevoir chez lui, à plusieurs occasions. En résumé, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, ni ce que je voulais vraiment et Spock ne faisait rien pour me faciliter la tâche.

La situation évolua sensiblement, non pas lors d’une de nos entrevues, mais bien en plein service, alors que j’étais monté sur la passerelle, pour relancer Jim à propos de son suivi médical qu’il ne prenait absolument pas au sérieux, comme toujours. Spock était concentré derrière son poste, mais je savais pertinemment qu’il prêtait une oreille attentive à notre conversation, alors que je me tenais debout à côté du fauteuil de commandement, une main posée sur le dossier. Et si notre joute verbale semblait l’amuser, contrairement à ce qu’il avait pu prétendre sur les Vulcains, moi, en revanche, je perdis assez rapidement patience, devant une telle mauvaise volonté à se laisser soigner. À croire que Jim aimait que je perde mon temps à me faire du souci pour lui. C’est donc passablement énervé, que je quittai finalement le pont, après qu’il se soit vaguement engagé à passer me voir rapidement. Mais, alors que je m’apprêtais à demander l’aile médicale au turbolift, Spock m’y suivit, à la dernière seconde, en se glissant entre les portes presque closes, avec cette souplesse qui le caractérisait. Il y eut un moment de latence, où je ne sus pas comment réagir, alors qu’il se contentait de nouer ses mains derrière son dos et de regarder droit devant lui, comme s’il ne venait absolument pas de se précipiter dans l’ascenseur, sans motif apparent.

« Vous avez perdu l’esprit ou il y a une raison précise à ce que vous venez de faire ? » Demandai-je, alors que la cabine continuait son périple à travers les boyaux métallique de l’Enterprise.

Il eut la décence de paraître gêné. Du moins, quand on savait quelque peu décrypter les expressions de son visage.

« Il faut que nous parlions, Leonard. »

« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ? Si je me souviens bien, nous avons prévu de nous voir. » L’interrogeai-je, perplexe face à son empressement.

« Justement. C’est à ce propos que je voulais m’entretenir avec toi. »

D’un commun accord, nous nous tutoyions en privé, et le fait que cela empiète soudainement sur notre temps de travail, me troubla. Si bien, que j’interprétai mal sa phrase.

« Tu souhaites y mettre un terme ? » Demandai-je, anxieux.

« Aucunement. » Me détrompa-t-il, immédiatement, en se tournant vers moi. « Je voulais simplement savoir si nous pouvions aborder un sujet inhabituel. »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir fixé la moindre limite. J’essayais juste de m’adapter à ton niveau. » Le rassurai-je, curieux malgré moi.

« Je sais et je t’en remercie. » Répondit-il, alors que les portes s’ouvraient sur le pont G. « Nous nous verrons donc après le dîner. Merci, Leonard. » Conclut-il, en restant dans la cabine, alors que je m’en extirpais pour retourner bosser. J’eus juste de temps d’acquiescer d’un signe de tête, avant qu’il ne reparte, probablement sur la passerelle. A présent que j’étais seul, mon cerveau se mit à cogiter à toute allure et je me retrouvai incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que cette mystérieuse conversation qu’il voulait avoir avec moi.

...

Après deux heures, à tergiverser, j’abandonnai l’idée de deviner. Une certaine appréhension me tenaillait, me rendant distrait, sur les nerfs. L’heure semblait tourner au ralenti et quand le soir arriva enfin, je n’avais même pas faim. Je décidai donc de rentrer directement dans mes quartiers, ne rêvant que d’une longue douche chaude. L’eau fouetta mon visage, mon dos, détendit mes muscles. J’y restai jusqu’à ce que ma peau devienne écarlate, que la vapeur ait envahi la pièce et que le temps me manque pour me préparer. Je m’habillai ensuite, en toute hâte, d’une tenue décontractée, avant de m’engager d’un pas rapide dans le couloir, sans prendre la peine de sécher mes cheveux, pour arriver devant sa porte pile à l’heure. Il l’ouvrit, avant même que j’ai le temps de sonner, comme s’il savait que j’étais là. Un cafetan grenat, dont le tissu fluide coulait comme de l’eau sur ses formes harmonieuses, mettait son corps en valeur, tout en préservant suffisamment de mystère pour me donner envie de le lui retirer. Mais, à la seconde où cette idée me traversa l’esprit, je la chassai prestement et entrai dans les quartiers dont la température élevée me convenait bien mieux que les premiers soirs. J’en venais presque à avoir froid, quand j’allais me coucher, après nos entrevues. Comme le voulait notre rituel, une théière fumante attendait que nous nous installions autour de la table. Ce que nous fîmes, sans dire un mot. Nos silences étaient confortables, à présent et il eut le temps de nous servir et de s’enfoncer dans son fauteuil avec sa tasse à la main, avant que j’entame finalement la conversation.

« Je t’écoute. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Débutai-je, sans préambule, trop impatient d’avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Ton empressement me fait penser que tu ne désires pas discuter d’autre chose. Je vais donc être direct. » J’essayai vainement de ne pas paraître trop anxieux. « Comme tu l’as sûrement compris, je suis encore en phase d’apprentissage, en ce qui concerne la nature humaine. Et si, je maîtrise, à présent, les tenants et les aboutissants de votre conception de l’amitié, j’ai encore certaines lacunes sur le couple. »

J’allais le couper, mais il ne m’en laissa pas le temps et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je suis bien conscient que ce n’est pas en restant seul, que cela va s’arranger. Mais, pour un Vulcain, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées. Nyota est une personne très compréhensive et respectueuse. Cependant, elle attendait de moi, des comportements, des actes, qui ne sont pas naturels pour moi. Contrairement à vous, nous ne passons pas par cette période obscure, que vous appelez l’adolescence. Nous échappons à ce déchaînement hormonal, qui vous pousse à vous unir physiquement à de multiples partenaires… »

« N’exagérons rien, Spock. Pour Jim, je ne dis pas, mais personnellement, je n’étais pas un coureur de jupons. Disons que les histoires sans lendemain ça n’a jamais été trop mon truc. » Intervins-je, presque offusqué, en sirotant mon thé.

« Toutes mes excuses, si je t’ai offensé, ce n’était pas mon but. Je voulais simplement dire, que nous passons, en quelque sorte, directement de l’enfance à l’âge adulte et que cette transition se fait lors du premier Pon Farr. Puisque tu as certainement lu sur l’importance de cet évènement, lors de tes recherches… » Je hochai simplement la tête. « … je ne m’étendrais pas sur le sujet. J’avoue que c’est très embarrassant pour moi, d’en parler, mais j’ai besoin que tu comprennes. »

« Je sais que le lien psychique établi, lors de ce rituel, est définitif et impossible à briser jusqu’à la mort d’un des deux conjoints. Qu’il n’est donc pas envisageable de faire ça avec la première personne venue. » Résumai-je, de plus en plus perplexe, quant à la tournure de cette discussion.

« C’est tout à fait exact. » Approuva-t-il, en reposant sa tasse vide.

« Et je suis aussi au courant des mesures que les familles importantes, comme la tienne, prennent pour éviter le décès de l’héritier ou son union avec la mauvaise personne. J’imagine donc que tu es lié avec une Vulcaine que tes parents ont sciemment choisie pour toi, quand tu n’étais qu’un enfant. » Continuai-je, sur un ton plus amer que je ne l’aurais voulu.

« Je sens de la désapprobation, dans tes paroles. J’entends bien que nos traditions peuvent choquer un homme moderne, tel que toi, même s’il fut une époque lointaine où vous aviez les mêmes pratiques. »

« Sauf que nous les avons abandonnées, il y a des siècles, Spock. » Contrai-je, en nous resservant.

« Nos situations ne sont pas comparables, Leonard. Pour la seule et bonne raison que les humains ne sont pas en danger de mort, s’ils ne trouvent pas de partenaire de vie. »

Son argument fit mouche. Ce détail changeait tout, bien évidemment.

« Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? » Le questionnai-je, soudainement curieux.

« T’Pring. Et avant que tu me le demandes, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, puisque nous ne nous sommes plus revus depuis que nous avions sept ans. » Répondit-il.

« Je ne donnerai pas mon avis là-dessus. Mais, si tout est réglé, explique-moi où est le problème, dans ce cas. » Enchaînai-je, pour ne pas m’attarder sur cette femme, que je ne connaissais même pas, mais que je ne pus m’empêcher de détester.

« Sais-tu ce qu’est un T’hy’la ? »

« Pas du tout. » Avouai-je, en terminant ma deuxième tasse de thé.

« C’est un terme Vulcain, qui veut dire, à la fois, ami, frère et amant. La traduction en langage standard la plus proche est âme-sœur. Déjà, alors que mon peuple n’en était qu’à ses balbutiements, les T’hy’la se trouvaient, pour ne jamais se quitter. Ma part humaine réclame cette personne désespérément, Leonard. Aussi illogique que ce soit, mon katra refuse l’idée de se lier avec une étrangère. Et plus l’âge de mon premier Pon Farr approche, plus je me sens tiraillé. » Me confia-t-il, enfin, en fixant le fond de sa tasse, comme si la réponse s’y trouvait.

Son aveu me toucha, car je savais que ça lui coûtait beaucoup d’en parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Le destin ne se forçait pas et les chances qu’il croise cette femme au détour d’un couloir, coincé sur un vaisseau stellaire, restaient minces.

« Tu as donc le choix entre une mort certaine et épouser quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas. Être Vulcain, ça craint, Spock. Vraiment. »

« C’est un bon résumé. » M’accorda-t-il, en levant un sourcil amusé. Et je trouvai cette moue adorable.

« Malheureusement, je ne vois pas franchement comment je pourrais t’aider. » Il détourna le regard, comme s’il était… gêné. Un doute s’insinua dans mon esprit. « Dis-moi, tu n’aurais pas trouvé cette personne récemment, par hasard ? »

« Disons qu’il y a des indices que je peux difficilement ignorer. Je ne suis pas encore sûr, mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Et pour cela, je dois trouver comment aborder le sujet avec lui. » Confessa-t-il, incertain.

« Lui ? » Répétai-je, étonné. « Je le connais ? Enfin, je veux dire, personnellement ? Puisqu’il est forcément à bord. »

« On peut le dire, oui. »

« C’est Jim ? » Demandai-je, un peu sèchement.

« Absolument pas. » M’assura-t-il. « Et je n’ai aucun moyen d’être certain que mon désir est réciproque. »

« Donc, tu attends de moi, des conseils pour te rapprocher de lui. Pardon, Spock, mais je ne t’aiderai pas. » Coupai-je court, en me levant pour partir.

« Attends. Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. » Tenta-t-il de me retenir, en me suivant, pour s’interposer entre la porte et moi.

« Laisse-moi passer. » Exigeai-je, blessé, même si je ne voulus pas l’avouer.

« Pas avant que nous nous soyons expliqués. » Répliqua-t-il, déterminé.

Je soutins son regard, violai volontairement son espace personnel, en espérant que ça le fasse capituler. Je le trouvai beau, alors qu’il me tenait tête, sans flancher. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, nerveusement et, pour la première fois, je remarquai qu’elle était verte. Logique, me direz-vous, mais ce détail m’avait, jusqu’à maintenant, échappé. Cependant, à cet instant, il devint la cible principale de toute ma concentration. J’en oubliai presque pourquoi je souhaitais m’en aller. Il dut remarquer que je fixais sa bouche, soudainement figé, car quand je croisai de nouveau ses yeux bruns, ils semblaient troublés, animés d’émotions qu’il cachait bien mieux habituellement.

« Je n’attends pas de toi des conseils, Leonard. J’ai besoin de savoir que je n’ai pas mal interprété les signes que j’ai pu percevoir dans ton comportement, si tu me désires autant que je te désire et que tu prennes réellement conscience des conséquences que cela aura, dans l’avenir. » M’annonça-t-il, brusquement et sans aucun détour.

Je restai sans voix, un instant, avant de littéralement exploser.

« Bon sang, Spock ! Tu veux ma mort ?! » M’écriai-je, complètement bouleversé.

« Mon aveu sous-entend le contraire. Je ne vois pas pourq… »

« Ferme-la. » Soufflai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d’agripper sa nuque et de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser brûlant, auquel il répondit d’abord maladroitement. Mais, rapidement, je me retrouvai plaqué contre un mur, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, ses mains partout sur mon corps, possessives. Personne, pas même mon ex-femme, ne m’avait jamais voulu avec une telle force, une telle passion. Il semblait déterminé à me dévorer sur place, sans me laisser le moindre répit. Ses doigts trouvèrent les miens, les caressèrent avec empressement. Je savais, pour l’avoir également lu, ce que cela signifiait et je lui rendis son attention, des frissons étranges remontant le long de mon bras, pour venir réchauffer mon cœur engourdi par trop d’années de solitude forcée. Puis il m’embrassa plus tendrement, notre étreinte s’apaisa, jusqu’à ce qu’il se détache de moi, pour se plonger dans mon regard.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Murmurai-je, un peu perdu.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais, tu es un être tout à fait fascinant, Leonard. Dans ta complexité, la beauté simple qui te caractérise, tes émotions brutes, ta franchise désarmante. Et surtout, tu es une des rares personnes qui essaye réellement de me comprendre, qui est capable de me tenir tête, de m’amuser. » Me confia-t-il, en frôlant mes doigts.

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu et mes mains devenir moites. On ne me disait jamais des choses comme ça.

« Pardonne-moi, si je te mets mal à l’aise. » S’excusa-t-il, en lisant l’expression de mon visage.

« Non ! C’est juste que je n’aie pas l’habitude. Je suis médecin, Spock. C’est moi qui m’occupe des autres, pas l’inverse. » Le détrompai-je, immédiatement, en déposant un baiser aérien sur le bout de ses lèvres.

« Il est peut-être temps, alors, que quelqu’un prenne soin de toi. » Suggéra-t-il, en continuant ses caresses délicieuses sur ma main.

« Oh. Et à quel genre d’attentions songes-tu ? » Demandai-je, en lui lançant une œillade équivoque.

Il leva un sourcil et un adorable sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il faudrait d’abord que je te retire ses vêtements. » Chuchota-t-il, très sérieusement.

« Intéressant. Je t’en pris, fais donc. » L’invitai-je, en écartant les bras.

Il me jaugea une seconde, puis posa ses paumes brûlantes sur mon torse, avant de défaire un des boutons de ma chemise. Puis un deuxième et un troisième, jusqu’à en venir à bout. Il la fit ensuite glisser sur mes épaules, avant qu’elle ne tombe à terre, silencieusement. Son regard appréciateur vagabonda sur mon corps, alors qu’il s’attaquait à ma ceinture, puis à mon pantalon, pour finalement le laisser choir sur mes chevilles. Sans le quitter des yeux, je retirai mes chaussures et levai un pied, puis l’autre, avant d’envoyer valser mon jean un peu plus loin. Me retrouver en sous-vêtement, devant lui, avait un côté très intimidant. Pour autant, je ne me défilai pas et me collai à lui, en m’emparant de sa bouche avidement. J’agrippai ensuite le tissu de son cafetan, au niveau de ses cuisses, pour le relever et y faufiler mes mains. Néanmoins, je me figeai un instant, en rencontrant la peau tendre de ses fesses.

« Tu ne portes rien, là-dessous. » Constatai-je, amusé.

« En effet. » Admit-il, en jouant avec l’élastique de mon boxer.

« Était-ce le cas, à chacune de nos entrevues ? » Demandai-je, en tirant un peu plus sur son habit.

« Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais. » Murmura-t-il, taquin, en levant les bras pour que je puisse le dévêtir entièrement.

Je m’attardai ensuite sur son corps. Ses courbes masculines, la légère pilosité de son torse, ses muscles secs, la couleur étrange de sa peau et sa virilité si particulière, fidèle à cette illustration qui refusait de sortir de ma tête, depuis que je l’avais vu. Je le trouvai magnifique, nu, devant moi, sans aucun complexe, alors qu’il me retirait le dernier rempart de ma nudité. Puis, il me poussa à reculer jusqu’à son lit, sur lequel je m’assis, avant de m’appuyer sur mes coudes, dans une invitation silencieuse, à laquelle il répondit sans se faire prier. Il recouvrit mon corps du sien, se glissa entre mes jambes, sa peau brûlante réchauffant mon épiderme. Il dévora mes lèvres, colla son bassin au mien et je ne pus retenir un sursaut, puis un gémissement, quand j’eus la surprise de sentir ses vrilles s’enrouler autour de mon membre. Il sembla s’amuser de ma réaction et mordilla mon cou, lécha un de mes tétons, avant de chatouiller mon ventre de sa langue couleur amande.

« Veux-tu bien cesser de gigoter ? » Susurra-t-il, contre mon nombril.

« J’aimerais t’y voir. » Me défendis-je, sans grande conviction, avant que ma voix ne déraille quand il me prit en bouche sans préavis.

Je me cambrai sur le matelas, en ébouriffant sa coiffure trop parfaite, perdu dans le plaisir qu’il me procurait. Mais, alors que j’étais sur le point d’y céder, il remonta le long de mon torse, de cette manière féline, avant de m’embrasser de nouveau, avec ardeur. J’insinuai une main entre nos ventres, pour m’emparer de nos érections et les caresser ensemble. Ses vrilles s’entortillèrent entre mes doigts enduits de lubrifiant naturel, resserrant ma prise. C’était grisant de sentir à quel point son corps voulait que je le touche. Il agrippa l’arrière d’un de mes genoux, pour relever ma jambe contre son flanc, avant d’aller taquiner mon intimité. Je me crispai quelque peu sous l’intrusion, mais il prit un temps infini pour me préparer longuement, jusqu’à ce que je ne sois plus qu’un amas de chair tendue par le plaisir, entre ses mains, suppliant pour plus de contact. Puis, il consentit enfin à me donner ce que je voulais et me pénétra avec une lenteur proche de la torture, tout en fixant attentivement les expressions de mon visage, à l’affût du moindre signe d’inconfort. Je n’avais pas l’habitude que l’on se préoccupe de moi, mais décidai de me laisser aller à ses attentions, grisé de le sentir en moi, le souffle coupé. D’un coup de reins, il prit possession de mon corps, me donnant bien plus que je ne l’avais espéré, quand je doutais encore de lui plaire. Ma peau se couvrit de sueur, j’avais presque l’impression d’étouffer sous le feu de son épiderme et la fougue avec laquelle il me prenait. Et je découvris, alors que je me liquéfiais littéralement, qu’il n’y avait rien de froid chez Spock. Qu’il n’était, en réalité, que passion, bouillonnant à l’intérieur. Mais, je n’imaginais pas à quel point, jusqu’à ce qu’il calme quelque peu ses ardeurs, pour poser ses doigts sur ma joue, doucement, dans une demande silencieuse de fusionner mentalement avec moi. Je ne pus m’empêcher d’avoir peur. Qu’il n’aime pas ce qu’il trouverait assurément dans ma tête, que ce soit douloureux, qu’il se soit trompé et que nous ne soyons absolument pas destinés l’un à l’autre. Malgré cela, je m’obligeai à ralentir ma respiration erratique, avant de surmonter mes craintes et de lui donner mon accord. Il fallait que je sache, que j’en ai la certitude. Il mêla alors nos esprits, et ce fut comme si je n’avais plus conscience d’où s’arrêtait mon corps et où commençait le sien. Ses sensations, son plaisir, alors qu’il se remettait en mouvement, se confondirent avec les miens, dans une myriade d’émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres, me coupant le souffle, brisant ma voix, alors que mes gémissements se muaient en cris, sous ses assauts répétés et les vas et viens toujours plus forts, plus rapides, de ses hanches. La brutalité propre à son peuple transparaissait dans ses gestes, me mettant au supplice, comme s’il avait tout bonnement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Et je compris que j’aimais ça. J’aimais le voir ainsi, sentir ses pensées entremêlées aux miennes, son membre imposant en moi. Un orgasme foudroyant me faucha en vol et je me répandis entre nos ventres joints, sans même qu’il ne me touche, cambré contre lui, mes ongles plantés dans son dos large et la gorge douloureuse. Il me suivit de près, tendu comme un arc, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, mon prénom sur ses lèvres et la pulpe brûlante de ses doigts contre mon visage distillant sa propre extase dans mes veines. Puis, il retomba contre mon torse, rompant le lien psychique. Je me retrouvai de nouveau seul dans ma tête et la sensation fut presque désagréable. Je le serrai contre moi, de toutes mes forces, en m’efforçant de reprendre ma respiration. Il embrassa ma peau humide, caressa mes cheveux et je n’osai pas prononcer un seul mot, durant un instant, de peur de briser ce moment.

« J’aime la manière dont tu dis mon nom. » Murmurai-je, finalement, mes doigts dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur son dos.

« C’est le tien. À moins que tu me le demandes, je ne t’appellerais pas autrement. » Répondit-il, son souffle chatouillant mon cou.

« Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment trouvé beau. Plutôt vieillot, en fait. » Avouai-je.

« Que signifie-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-il, en s’allongeant à côté de moi.

« Fort comme un lion, en latin. » Lui appris-je, en me tournant face à lui, un bras glissé sous l’oreiller.

« Il te va donc très bien. » Affirma-t-il, sincère, en frôlant ma joue.

« Merci. Et le tien ? Que veut-il dire ? » Le questionnai-je, en retour, touché par le compliment.

« Spock n’est pas mon nom complet, car il est difficilement prononçable pour les autres espèces. « L’enfant de deux mondes » est une traduction acceptable en langage standard. »

« Autant dire que cela te va comme un gant. Et j’aimerais essayer quand même. Ça donne quoi en entier ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« S’chn T’gai Spock. » Dit-il, de sa voix grave.

« À tes souhaits. » Répondis-je, en souriant. « En effet, je vois la difficulté. Peux-tu me le répéter encore une fois, lentement ? »

Ce qu’il fit deux ou trois fois, avant que je tente de l’imiter. Sous son regard amusé, je découvris les limites des muscles orbiculaires de ma bouche et manquai de me faire une crampe à la langue, avant d’obtenir un résultat à peu près potable, après plusieurs essais. D’une étrange manière, je sus qu’il était flatté par mon entêtement. Comme si j’étais soudainement capable de percevoir ses émotions.

« La persistance du lien psychique. » Déclara-t-il, subitement. « C’est cela qui te donne l’impression de lire en moi plus facilement. Il s’atténuera dans quelques heures, avant de disparaître complètement. »

« Et si nous recommençons ? » Murmurai-je, incertain.

« Il subsistera plus longtemps, jusqu’à devenir permanent. » M’apprit-il, très sérieux, tout à coup.

Je pris conscience que ce n’était donc pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Il m’expliqua ensuite, les conséquences d’un tel lien. La télépathie, la perception sensorielle commune, qu’il faudrait que j’apprenne à lui cacher mes pensées. Ça me semblait, à la fois, merveilleux et effrayant. Je le voulais, car ce type d’osmose était ce que j’avais toujours recherché dans une relation amoureuse, sans le trouver. Mais, d’un autre côté, ne plus jamais être seul dans mon esprit, ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière… C’était un engagement profond, définitif et non pas une chose que l’on pouvait simplement essayer, avant de décider de finalement partir. Ce que venait de me donner Spock n’avait pas prix. Même s’il ne l’avait pas dit ouvertement, vu l’importance de ce que nous venions de faire, je supposai qu’il ne l’avait jamais entrepris avec personne d’autre avant ce soir.

« Est-ce que tu es… amoureux de moi ? Parce que c’est mon cas. L’idée de te perdre me rend malade, Spock. Et si c’est la seule manière d’être avec toi, alors je le ferai. » Avouai-je, mon cœur tambourinant fortement dans ma poitrine.

Il saisit ma nuque et m’embrassa avec chaleur, faisant passer tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas exprimer avec des mots, dans ce baiser. Le goût de ses lèvres me priva de toute capacité à réfléchir clairement, la brûlure de sa peau, contre la mienne, incendia mon bas-ventre, réveilla mon désir, une nouvelle fois. Et, alors qu’il reprenait possession de mon corps et de mon esprit, j’eus l’impression que les couleurs devenaient plus vives, que les contours s’estompaient. Je ne voyais que lui, ses iris mordorés, animés d’une myriade de sentiments entremêlés, ses cheveux noirs comme de l’encre, plus en bataille que jamais, ses muscles fermes, puissants, son emprise sur moi, sa façon de me dominer, à laquelle je me soumis avec plaisir, ivre de sa sensualité, enivré par sa bestialité. Je m’extasiai devant les traits si expressifs de son visage, en cet instant, crispés par la jouissance, alors qu’il venait en moi, pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, son âme profondément ancrée à la mienne. Il était beau, tendus dans l’orgasme, mes doigts collés à sa nuque. Un être unique, exceptionnel. Et c’était moi, qu’il avait choisi, même si je ne pensais pas le mériter. La vie me donnait une nouvelle chance d’être heureux. Je ne comptais pas la laisser filer. Pour rien au monde.

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
